Rebekah and Marcel
The relationship between Marcel Gerard and Rebekah Mikaelson. '''Rebekah and Marcel have a passionate forbidden love. When they are in the same room, it's like electricity, it's both emotional and physical with them. ''They are known as "Rebel" by fans.'' History Rebekah and Marcel first met during Emil's funeral as Rebekah watched Klaus save Marcel. Marcel grew up with the Mikaelsons and developed feelings for Rebekah. They'd practice jousting together and Marcel had promised to marry her one day. As Marcel grew older into an adult, he still had feelings for her. One day, he tried to kiss her, but Klaus goes against it. Later, after Marcel swam in the Mississippi river and came back, he and Rebekah gave in to their feelings, but Rebekah feared what Klaus would do, but Marcel says he doesn't care, he'll die smiling. Klaus catches them and holds Marcel at the sword and daggers Rebekah for 52 years, but gives Marcel a choice; to undagger Rebekah and live out their years until he's an old man or to be a vampire. The Originals Season One In House of the Rising Son, after returning to New Orleans, Rebekah watches Marcel from afar before he comes to her. He says the last time he saw her, she and her brothers were fleeing New Orleans from Mikael. Rebekah tells him she thought he was dead. Marcel replies that she never found out and asks why she's there. Rebekah asks if Marcel knows where Elijah is. Marcel doesn't answer the question, but Rebekah tells him that if she finds out he's hiding Elijah, she'll kill him herself. In Tangled Up In Blue, Marcel confronts Rebekah about Camille being at the masquerade ball and asks her if she`s trying to be cute inviting a human in amidst all these vampires in attendance. Rebekah tells him she thinks he fancies her because of her pure heart and offers to feed it to him. Marcel tells her that jealousy looks good on her. In Girl in New Orleans, In Sinners and Saints, In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, ''Marcel and Rebekah had a'' ''conversation and ended up sleeping together.'' In'' Bloodletting,'' Marcel shows Rebekah the garden and tell her it is the foundation of a house he was building for them. In The River in Reverse, In Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Quotes :'''Young Marcel: "I'm gonna marry you someday." :Rebekah: "I would never marry someone who couldn't best me in a duel." :-- House of the Rising Son :Rebekah : "And I`m supposed to believe that after a century, suddenly you`re willing to risk death at his hands to be with me?" :Marcel :"I want to defend my home. I want to be free, and if that means I get to be with you, all the more reasons to bury him." :''-- Bloodletting '' Trivia *Klaus kept them apart. *Klaus daggered Rebekah over her affair with Marcel and gave Marcel two choices: either undagger Rebekah and live out the rest of his human days with her or let her stay daggered and let Klaus turn him into a vampire. Marcel chose to become a vampire, leaving Rebekah daggered for over fifty years which left Rebekah heartbroken. *Marcel wanted to marry Rebekah when he was little. *Rebekah was Marcel's first love. *Until Elijah told her otherwise, Rebekah - like her brothers - thought Marcel was dead. *Marcel appeared to be hurt that she never came back to New Orleans to see if he was actually dead. *In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Rebekah tells Marcel that she's no longer interested, but later hooks up with him. *Rebekah asks Marcel to come with her and leave New Orleans, but he says no. *Rebekah tells Marcel that his empire is nothing without someone to share it with which seemed to affect him. She storms off and Marcel is left on the balcony alone, seemingly upset. *Marcel never changed anything in Rebekah's bedroom, for nearly a century. *Marcel designed a mansion for him and Rebekah. Gallery To-1x02.jpg Hosueofrising17.jpg Hosueriding14.jpg Rebekahmarcel.jpg Rebekah and Marcel TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah and Marcel 2 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah and Marcel 3 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah and Marcel 4 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah and Marcel TO 1x04.jpg|Rebekah and Marcel Rebel TO 1x06.jpg tumblr_mvyc37Sn0Q1scvqc8o1_500.gif tumblr_murjzkUrGP1qjquopo4_250.gif tumblr_mw0rvqRy8s1t0hdojo1_250.gif tumblr_mvyyvmBcDe1qcju4jo2_250.gif Tumblr mvwz6z3yY31sa0lndo1 500 (2).gif tumblr_mw6rdm8wqz1t0hdojo2_250.gif tumblr_mw6owruKk91qch0kpo1_250.gif tumblr_mw6rdm8wqz1t0hdojo3_250.gif Tumblr mwa0b7NFyH1t0hdojo3 250.gif RebekahBTS2.jpg tumblr_mwwag97NNr1so55buo3_1280.jpg Marbekah1 - Copy (2).gif Marbekah1 - Copy (2).gif Rebel3 - Copy.gif Rebel4 - Copy.gif Rebekah1x0810.png Rebekah1x087.jpg Rebekah1x086.jpg Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship